the_vampire_diariesthe_originalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Mikaelson
Even mikaelsion(Elder futhark:€väñ mìkã€£$õñ "I lived for a thousand years and still I can't stop with blood it taste so good and delicious and i can control my hunger and i get it 'im a vampire so what I like this me im more myself". Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century I was in my bed and heard nick and i came in the room I saw him hurt and i said dont hurt him father and he allways hurt him and i was so sad for Nick and I cried. Southern France We had to run all we could because we fed on humans and we ran so our father dont see us we kept going and we met Lucian a human and we saw him and he was affraid and thought we were gonna eat him we didn't he said he can take us to a castle and we went with him and we were greeted by a lot of people and we having fun and this girl named Aurora de Martel. She was in love with my brother Nick and those two had stuff going on and Aurora de Martel sliced her wrist and rebekah gave Aurora de Martel her blood and compled her to forget and Aurora de Martel. Killed her self and she became a vampire and we had to leave France it made a word out the orignals and my father was comeing we bad to leave and make our own way. Italy, 1114 We made it me elijha And klaus while we bring lol and finn daggerd and rebakha fall for a hunter we asked him qustions and we got close to the hunter while rebekah flirt with him she fell for him and they thought about being married at the church but he daggerd rebekah me and elijha and Klaus but it didnt do anytuing becuse of klaus werewolf side he killed the hunter and barried him with his sword. 1359 According to Elijah's journal, Rebekah was shown to be losing much of her humanity, and was described by Elijah to have become indifferent to brutality.and elijha killed and i am becoming more vicious. England, 1492 me rebekah Elijah klaus was as noble mans and woman while there rebekah met Katerina Petrova, the second Petrova doppelgänger to exist after Tatia, who Klaus planned to sacrifice in order to break his hybrid curse and rebekah dispised katherina. Denmark, 16th Century It was mentioned by Freya that the Mikaelson siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. 1694 We had too much going on rebekah was in a place stuck and klaus turned her husband for revenge. = Cádiz, Spain, 1702 Kohl had those stupid dark magic wepons and klaus kept them drew too much attention, which ultimately led My father to discover our whereabouts and track us down to our village.and Elijah searched for Kol klaus and elijah left me and rebekah to watch pur stop with daggerd finn. 1700's Me Elijah klaus rebekah left off into the new world Spain from mikael sailed across the world, eventually landing in the port of what soon became New Orleans we fed on sailors for blood and killed them me rebekah and Klaus field our hunger away and we waljs on new Orleans ground. 1800's In 1820, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah and me were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret.Rebekah fell in love with the Governor's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire so they could be together forever. I said she can and kalus said no and killed him and rebekah was sad and elijha kept calling for niklaus name as he threw rebakha live off the stairs. 1900's Klaus undaggerd kol and we had a ball Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah and me all continued living in New Orleans as we had for several centuries. In 1914, Rebekah celebrated Christmas with me lol Elijah and kol and klaus and the rest of the town at a large party thrown at the Mikaelson compound.i used my super hearing and hears rebekah was seen entering Nik's room, where she found Kol desperately looking for something in his dressers. He took a risk and confessed his plans to create a dagger that would actually work on Klaus, which stunned Rebekah at first before she decided to pretend to join forces with him. Later, she approached a witch who had accompanied Kol to the party and told her that she deserved better than to date Kol. Chicago, 1920s A few years after the New Orleans incident, Rebekah and Klaus and me found ourselves in Chicago. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus with the intention to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus. And me ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost our mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah and me. Later, Rebekah and Klaus and me are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Personality I'm sweet and sometimes immuture and I'm reasonable and i keep my word and dont loose it and I dont mind blood on my hand so I will enjoy killing you. Physical Appearance I am a pale skin and pink eyes and pink hair and my eyes change the dark red comes on the seclra of my eyes veins come under my eyes dark veins and my fangs grow out my fangs are long and i live bracelets and rings and i wear one special ring my daylight ring on my right hand on my ring finger i like red blue black and I'm a cross dresser so I wear sexy dresses and skirts and bras and panties. Powers and Abilities I am strong i can tear a apart a person with no effort Super Strength: im stronger then your normal vampire i can throw then and tear out their hearts without. Effort .i possesses all of the standard powers of an Original Vampire.and Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals, or werewolves/evolved werewolves. Weaknesses Animal Blood: Animal blood weakens an Original's strength, but can ease their hunger better than no blood at all. Broken Neck: Breaking an Original's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several minutes to several hours The Cure: If an Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated body of an Original vampire will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original vampire would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Original vampire's body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. Invitation: In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the invitation cannot be revoked. If an original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an original vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. If the ownership to a house changes while inside, an Original, like normal vampires, would likely become disoriented and pulled from the house against their will. Physical Trauma: While any physical trauma can slow an Original down, minor ones such as cuts and bruises, are essentially ineffective due to the healing factor of an Original vampire. More significant injuries along the lines of broken bones and organ damage can incapacitate one due to the combination of pain and lack of their bodies proper function. However, the most effective way to neutralize an Original, albeit temporarily, is to inflict injury normally fatal to a human such as breaking their neck or ripping out their heart. Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. Davina used a spell that made her blood toxic to Klaus, paralyzing and rendering him unconscious. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an original vampire. Sunlight: Sunlight will burn an Original vampire, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Vervain: Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone who takes it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. Werewolf Bite: While a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Mikael overcame the pain of the venom and fought through the effects rather than suffer and hallucinate. Lucien Castle has invented an advanced strain of venom with no known cure deriving from the seven strains of werewolf venom which has been infused in his bite as an Upgraded Original Vampire, otherwise known as a Beast. It is even fatal to Original vampires in a manner similar to that of a werewolf or hybrid bite on regular vampires although, working twice as fast and more painfully. It is so potent that not even the blood of Klaus or Hope Mikaelson can cure it. Lucien bit Finn Mikaelson, and Original Vampire, and Finn died permanently hours later. This is the first toxin that can kill an Original, and one of the only things to permanently kill an Original Vampire besides a White Oak Stake. A wooden stake through the heart will desiccate an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. Klaus cannot be neutralized by wooden stakes, due to being a werewolf-vampire hybrid. White Oak Ash Daggers: A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awaken within a few hours. White Oak Stake: The only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, it comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. Dahlia destroyed the stake in Ashes to Ashes, and it was revealed that an Original can slowly die by inhaling white oak ash or splinters. The white oak from the Wickery Bridges presumably exist in the Prison Worlds. However with the death of Kai the Gemini leader the prison worlds are destroyed because they are linked to the leader of the Gemini Coven. In Wild at Heart, it was revealed that the Wooden Knight Klaus carved as a child is made of white oak wood and it was fashioned into seven wooden bullets. The last bullet was destroyed in Lucien's spell to become an Upgraded Original Vampire. It is later revealed that Klaus secretly kept a white oak stake for decades in case he ever wanted to commit suicide, but he identified it as the last remaining white oak stake in existence. Klaus and Elijah later broke the stake in half and used the pieces to kill each other as part of Klaus' plan to destroy the Hollow for good.